Watch Your Feet!
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Request from beobsessed. Based off the tumblr post from Ask Cosplay Pitch. Jack needs to learn to dance for the Guardians' ball. What happens when a Nightmare King finds him? (Warnings: Smut, Dub-Con, Naughtiness, and Grinding.)


_**This is a request from beobsessed. It's based off the post on tumblr by Ask Cosplay Pitch. In which Cosplay Pitch tries to teach Jack how to dance. Let's see what happens with this one.**_

_Watch Your Feet_!

Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares, was currently wandering the forests of Burgess. Plainly put- he was bored. How was he supposed to enjoy himself when he barely had enough sand to give an entire town nightmares? How was he supposed to be entertained when he wasn't making a whole country quake with fear? Easy. He wasn't.

So, Pitch Black wandered. Wandered until he reached a peculiar sight in the woods. A certain snow spirit sliding around on his own frozen pond, arms wrapped around what looked to be a sack of flour.

"Jack Frost?" he called out, announcing his presence. The immortal teen yelped and immediately hid the brown bag behind his back. "What in MiM's name are you doing out here with that bag of ground grains?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jack quickly responded.

Face falling to bored, Pitch vaporized and rematerialized behind Jack, grabbing the sack from his slim, pale hands. He held it up and quirked up a brow. "You were saying?"

Jack sighed. "Okay, well… See, thing is… The Guardians invited me to an annual ball thing they do. Everyone's supposed to dance. And… I don't really know how to…" he explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So your dance partner is a lifeless sack of powder?" Pitch asked, almost amused by the idea. "That's precious."

Cheeks frosting over a bluish purple color, Jack grabbed the bag back from him- actually, snatched is a more appropriate word- and he whimpered before saying, "Yeah, well, it's not like I could tell the others that I can't dance! And who would honestly agree to dance with me?"

Looking at the teenage spirit, Pitch figured- what the hell. He took the sack of flour again and threw it behind him. Jack jumped to go after it, but Pitch caught his wrist and forcefully set it onto his shoulder. Jack blinked in confusion. Pitch took Jack's other hand with his right and held it a little ways out. (All while keeping his face completely emotionless.)

"This is the starting position," he informed, looking down at Jack's bare feet, "Now, I'll step, and you follow." He moved his right foot forward, Jack moved his left backward. "Good."

He was getting a kick from the absolutely dumbfounded look on the frost elf's face. Priceless.

Pitch had them moving in slow patterns of '1, 2, 3's. Jack was okay at it at first, but his clumsy feet couldn't even keep up at a snail's pace. He ended up stepping on him.

Hissing, Pitch shoved him and shouted, "Watch your feet!"

Jack whimpered as he fell to the icy pond. "Sorry," he muttered, rubbing his leg. Pitch glanced down at the sad boy. Jack slowly started to stand up, rubbing his bum with another sad whimper.

Rolling his eyes, Pitch asked, "How about I just show you how to dance like the mortals do nowadays? It's easier; you don't have to do anything with your so obvious two left feet." Jack pouted at him for that, but agreed, as long as he learned how to dance.

"Let's start with the simplest thing the mortals do- bounce," Pitch said, taking Jack's shoulders. "Just hop up and down, but don't lift your feet from the ground." Jack did as he was told. "Good. That's the easiest. Next you can raise your arms and sway them a little while you bounce. But sway your hips while you bounce this time."

Jack tried, but it became much too funny to be good enough. Snickering, Pitch took hold of Jack's waist. "No, no, no," he said, "_Sway_ your hips." He tried to show him, but Jack just wasn't getting it. So, Pitch begrudgingly demonstrated by waving his hips fluidly, like water. Jack watched him for a minute or two, swallowed, and tried again. He did a lot better- not as good as Pitch, of course, but better than the stocky jerks he had been practicing.

"Alright," he said, "Now you can thrust your hips forward ever so slightly and wave your arms a little bit above your head." Jack started to, but was doing his arms all wrong. "No, no, you idiot." He positioned Jack's arms so that the forearms were parallel with the ground and his hands were in loose fists. "Now," he said. Jack did the little pelvic thrusts, and looked extremely uncomfortable doing it.

"This is how kids dance?" he asked. Pitch nodded and re-positioned Jack's feet further apart. "It seems so… Dirty…"

Pitch chuckled. "Please," he said, "This is child's play compared to some other things they do."

Jack blinked, looking horrified. "Really? What else do they do?"

Smirking, Pitch moved around until he stood behind the winter sprite. "Well, this is something couples particularly enjoy," he said. He took hold of Jack's hips and began helping him roll them back into his crotch. Jack gasped as they began rolling their pelvises together. Pitch ground his hips into Jack's backside. He made sure their bodies moved like water, fluid and smooth.

He kept this up for a while, until he heard a soft moan come from the teen he was dancing with. Grinning, Pitch said, "And of course this is something usually done by mortals while their senses aren't all there." He then pulled Jack's body flush against him and began grinding against him. Jack gasped loudly feeling Pitch's arousal rubbing against his bum.

He was rough with him, grinding viciously into his backside. "They also do this facing toward each other. Would you like to try?" he didn't wait for an answer. Pitch spun Jack around and began grinding their erections together. Jack gave a loud moan at this feeling.

Chuckling, Pitch moved so that he was grinding against Jack's side. Meanwhile his hand ventured to Jack's crotch to rub and palm his erection. Jack gave another moan. "K-kids d-do this to each other when they dance?" he mewled, gasping as Pitch undid his trousers and forced his hand in to feel Jack full-on.

"No," he replied, "They do this to each other when they have sex." And he moved behind Jack and began dry humping the teenage boy. Jack was moaning helplessly now as Pitch jerked him off. His hands had ended up on Pitch's shoulder and the side of his face the moment his knees buckled.

Pitch tugged and teased Jack, watching as he continued to nearly collapse to the ground in ecstasy. The only thing holding him up was Pitch's arm wrapped around him. Jack's moans became more wanton and Pitch knew by the way he kept falling that he was close to release. Just as Jack's cries became heated and frantic, Pitch released his hold and stepped away from him.

Jack collapsed to his knees, but immediately looked back at Pitch over his shoulder. Panting and sweating like a needy little whore, Jack asked, "W-why'd you stop?"

Smirking, Pitch said, "You only said you wanted to learn to dance. I've taught you now, so I think I'll take my leave."

He turned to leave him when Jack shouted, "Wait!" Looking back, Pitch quirked a brow. "Y-you can't leave me… Like this…!" Jack whimpered.

Pitch glanced down at Jack's weeping erection. "I think you know how to take care of that on your own," he said with disinterest.

Jack quickly squeaked, "No!" Pitch looked back at him again. "P… Please…"

Stalking back over to the teenage boy, Pitch asked, "And what will I get in return?"

"I… I…" Jack stammered, gazing lustfully up into Pitch's face. His need had consumed him. He couldn't think. "I don't have anything…"

"Oh, but you do," Pitch hissed. Reaching out to stroke his fingers under Jack's chin, Pitch whispered, "Give me your body and I will give you release." Jack nodded breathlessly and Pitch quickly pushed him onto his back.

He yanked Jack's trousers down his legs and clean off. Grinning at the way the needy boy tried to close his legs by pressing his knees together. He spread him wide and began the process of deflowering the spirit of winter.

Jack moaned when he felt something soft and smooth pump into his anus. "P-Pitch," he gasped, "What is that?"

Pitch hushed him and allowed the shadow inside Jack to pump in and out and stretch him painlessly. He took hold of Jack's dripping erection and gently pumped in time with the shadow's movements. Jack's head lolled back and his spine arched at the combined feelings.

The shadow slid back out easily, leaving Jack's pink hole wide and puckered for Pitch to push himself into. Jack gasped loudly at the intrusion entering him. "Pitch!" he choked out, "It's b-big!"

Pitch only chuckled and began to pump his own length in and out of Jack's tight body. He was so cold inside, but oh so wet. Sighing happily, Pitch sped up his thrusts. Jack gave several soft 'anh' noises as he began. Soon he was moaning loudly and wailing for lengths as Pitch fucked him.

Pitch slammed his hips forward, gripping the teenager's erection tight in his hand. "N-Yes!" Jack exclaimed. He gasped loudly and panted repeatedly as Pitch pounded into his body.

Thrust for thrust, Jack was falling further and further into his pleasure. As Pitch snapped his cock deep into him, Jack tried to ground himself with the ice below his body. As soon as he found a rough chunk Pitch's dick slammed into something that sent a jolt of white hot ecstasy shooting up his spine. Jack screamed when he did.

"Pitch! Yes! Again! There, there!" he wailed, thrashing his head from side to side as Pitch granted his request. He pounded into that special bundle of nerves over and over and over again.

"Oh MiM, Pitch, I can't! I- I can't take it! I..! I feel-! _Pitch!_" Jack shrieked as it felt like his body snapped in two and pleasure flooded ever crack and crevice.

He wailed with his release, nails clawing into the ice below him. He hardly noticed what he was doing to the surroundings. From his hands spread shards of ice that stuck straight up like spikes, from his cock spewed blue frozen lightning and snow, and his entire body emitted a booming gush of icy wind.

Pitch gripped Jack tight as he pumped his seed deep into the reacting body. With each spew of heat into his body, the boy calmed down. Once he was full of warm, milky liquid, Jack was lying on his back, smiling innocently as if he had just had the best night of his entire life.

Smirking at the teenage spirit, Pitch pulled out and offered to help him up. Jack took his hand and moved his feet to balance his weight. He stepped on Pitch's toes.

"Ah! Watch your feet!" the Nightmare King hissed, pushing Jack's legs back. This caused him to fall forward and into his arms.

The spent teen stared at Pitch with sleepy eyes. Smiling, he asked, "What had we been doing before that again?" Pitch laughed and held the tired boy close to him, slow dancing sweetly with him until Jack fell unconscious.


End file.
